The invention relates to a suction unit comprising a suction apparatus, a dirt collection container, a filter device, wherein the dirt collection container is connected in terms of flow via the filter device to the suction apparatus, and a cleaning device for the filter device.
EP 1 785 080 B1 has disclosed a sound damper device for a vacuum cleaner, which sound damper device comprises a multiplicity of elongate tubes.
JP 2009-100840 A has disclosed an electric blower and an electric vacuum cleaner having a corresponding blower, in the case of which a motor is arranged in a sound proof housing. An exhaust-air passage is provided on which sound-absorbing materials are arranged. A sound-absorbing material is arranged on a film or a porous plate.
WO 2012/107103 A1, for example, describes a method for cleaning a filter of a vacuum cleaner, in which method the suction power of a suction apparatus is increased before a transfer of an external-air valve into an open valve position and is later reduced again.